Mitsuki Yamamoto
is a student of Byakudan Senior High School class 2-4, a victim trapped in the Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a minor character introduced in Corpse Party (PC). Design Mitsuki is a teenage girl of average height and below average weight. She has desaturated turquoise eyes and medium short curly brown hair. She wears two pink hair accessories on both sides of her head, and the Byakudan Senior High uniform, consisting of a white sailor fuku with a red bow, a viridian pleated skirt and collar, white crew-cut socks and brown shoes. Personality Mitsuki Yamamoto is a classmate of Yuuya Kizami and the secretary of Byakudan's student council. She has a strong mind, and a somewhat naïve personality. She has become a big sister-like presence in both her class and the student council. Due to her merciless attitude towards slovenly men she is called “Hellgirl Mitsuki” amongst the male first-graders. As she does the chores at home with her grandmother, she is a very good cook. Her usual severe attitude might be a reflection of her motherly instinct. She was trapped in Heavenly Host after performing the Sachiko Ever After charm with her classmates. Plot ''Corpse Party'' ''CHAPTER 3'' Mitsuki and her fellow co-head of Student Council, Masato Fukoroi, endured too much of their surroundings, shortly after seeing Emi Urabe's corpse from an assault of a sledgehammer. She starts crying and longs for Kensuke Kurosaki. After realizing the hallway to the other wing has opened, Yoshikazu Yanagihori appears and hammers her fellow classmate. She runs for her life and trips. With a minor injury, she walks forward slowly, encountering Tokiko Tsuji. Later, Satoshi Mochida and Yuka Mochida see Mitsuki running away. The two siblings catch up to her. However, she refuses to trust the two and pushes them out of her way and flees. After Yuka gets separated from Satoshi, she finds Sakutaro Morishige taking pictures of her corpse. Her body strangely disappears after Chapter 3. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』'' After waking up, Mitsuki meets Kensuke across a large hole at the school hall and they talk about being trapped in Heavenly Host before Kensuke leaves to find another way to reach her since he can't cross the gaping hole. Mitsuki meets with Masato after waiting for Kensuke for a long time. Together, they try to find Kensuke and the others. After exploring the school for a while, they encounter Sakutaro who is looking for Mayu Suzumoto, and decide to team up together looking for their friends. They then find Emi by the pool. However, she seems to have hit her breaking point and immediately flees from the group, causing Masato and Mitsuki to chase after her, leaving Sakutaro behind. After finding Emi's corpse, she and Masato flee the scene, before Yoshikazu launches a surprise blow to Masato's head from behind. While Masato is getting killed by Yoshikazu, Mitsuki flees and mourns for Emi's and Masato's fate. She then runs into the art room, finding a chisel to be used as a weapon to defend herself. Shortly after leaving the room to find Kensuke, she meets Yuuya. Mitsuki then tells him what has happened to the others. Yuuya promises to protect her, letting her guard down, and takes the chisel away from her. He then tries to kill her with the knife he got from Kai Shimada, but Mitsuki dodges his attack. Yuuya tells her that he is the one who killed Masato after Masato surviving Yoshikazu's hammer blows. Shocked about the revelation, she frantically runs away from Yuuya, vowing to not trust anybody she meets. Later Mitsuki runs into Sakutaro once more on the stairs between the first and second floor in a state of panic and pushes him away, claiming he is far too calm around the corpses and therefore something is wrong with him before running away. Yuuya captures her and starts killing her, wanting her to scream due to people only showing their real selves in the last moments of death. She refuses to give him this satisfaction, and dies quietly, the first and only one to deny Yuuya of what he wanted in someone's death. Her dead body is found by Sakutaro during the chapter's closing phase. Episode #7; 『Tooth』 Mitsuki appears shortly in Tohko Kirisaki's flashback, scolding Masato for forgetting cleaning duties, and forcing Kensuke to help them, much to his dismay. ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' ''CHAPTER 10『Reparations』'' At the end of the game, Mitsuki's existence is restored, along with everyone else who died in Heavenly Host. ''EX CHAPTER 03『The Unconceding』'' Mitsuki appears with Masato if Kai chooses to go to the student council room. She complains how the president of the rakugo-style comedy research club is slow in submiting his budget application. She then mentions that she can imagine Masato doing rakugo, and then says that she strikes him as a father figure, to his horror. However, she says he is only kidding, and sees him as a mature, responsible young man, to his relief. At that moment, Kai barges in and askes Masato about what Yuuya doesn't like, so Masato mentions that he seemed unsettled at helping Kurosaki at his part-time job, which is at a horror themed shop. Mitsuki however, gets suspicious, and asks Kai about his motives. Masato tells her to calm down, and Kai agrees, saying that she'll get lines on her perfect forehead, but he does like the way she looks when she's angry. He then kisses Mitsuki on the cheek, and goes, leaving a raging Mitsuki and Masato. Gallery ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) MitsukiFull.png|Mitsuki's full profile mitsukibnew.png|Mitsuki's character sprites chart Mitsuki's Sprites.png|Mitsuki's sprite Mitsuki Yamamoto- Deceased.jpg|Mitsuki's corpse. mitsuki-3ds.png|Mitsuki's sprite sheet (3ds) ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Mitsuki Yamamoto- Deceased.jpeg|Mitsuki's corpse's photo on Morishige's Cell Phone Sachiko diguised as Mitsuki.jpg|Sachiko Shinozaki disguised as Mitsuki Mitsuki-sachiko.png|Sachiko disguised as Mitsuki bleeding Mitsuki-fading-away.jpg|Mitsuki fading away as seen in the opening Sample Voices ''Corpse Party (PC)'' Appearance Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Category:Students Category:High school students Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered